1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a battery clamp assembly and, more particularly, to a battery power distribution clamp.
2. Description of Related Art
Battery terminal clamps conventionally connect components that draw an electrical load from a vehicle battery through a ring clamp, for example, where a bolt is used to tighten the ring clamp around a battery terminal post. The battery terminal clamp typically has a socket at a tail end of the ring clamp. A power cable is inserted into the socket, and the socket is crimped, for example, to securely hold the power cable in connection with the battery terminal clamp.
More recently, with the increased use of audio, video and navigational components in vehicles, for example, a need for increased power distribution to a variety of often interchangeable vehicle components exists. These various components may have different connectivity requirements, and the variety of possible configurations in the market today requires a highly efficient and integrated power distribution system. Accordingly, power distribution terminal clamps have been developed that connect to a battery terminal post and provide a variety of means for connecting a variety of power cables to a single clamp. However, these power distribution clamps are often inconvenient and difficult to use, requiring complete removal from the terminal post, for example, to make adjustments and/or each time a component is exchanged, repaired, or added. Removal of the power distribution clamp from the battery terminal post typically requires side or rear access to a tightening bolt, which can be difficult in the cramped confines of most engine compartments.
There exists a need for an ergonomically designed, efficient power distribution clamp assembly that provides easy access to the clamping mechanism for coupling the clamp to a battery terminal post, for example, as well as the ability to quickly and easily connect and disconnect multiple various gauge wires in one unit that provides a reliable electrical connection of high integrity.